Problem: Daniel buys a basket of apples on sale for $\$21$ before tax. The sales tax is $18\%$. What is the total price Daniel pays for the basket of apples? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of apples. ${18\%} \times {$21} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $18\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{18}{100}$ which is also equal to $18 \div 100$ $18 \div 100 = 0.18$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.18} \times {$21} = {$3.78}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Daniel paid. ${$3.78} + {$21.00} = $24.78$ Daniel needs to pay $$24.78.$